Pink, Black and Red Roses Bloom
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: When Amy finds out that Sonic is dating Blaze, she runs off to maybe find Shadow to make Sonic jealous. Shadow does not want any part of it before she arrives but he is okay with her when she is calm. Something may start blooming between them, but will Sonic worry about her? This story will intertwine with my Don't Rush Story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This Shadamy story is one that branches off of my Don't Rush Sonaze story. The chapter that this branches off from is The Amy Chapter 1. I've decided to start this now because if I start it later I won't have the Sonaze story fresh in my mind and I want these two stories to intertwine with each other. So here is the story of Shadow and Amy while Sonic and Blaze's relationship is growing. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Amy had fallen asleep on Shadow's fluffy white chest. She was tired from yesterday when she found out that Sonic has begun a relationship with Blaze the Cat, a girl he had met on his last adventure from a parallel dimension. She ran off to find Shadow, saying that she'd make him jealous, but here she was, asleep on him, and Shadow hadn't pushed her off yet. Shadow looked at the TV that was still on.

"When will she wake up so I can move?" He thought. He tried moving a bit but stopped when Amy stirred. He sighed and reached for the remote to turn the television off.

Amy started to move. She opened her eyes and yawned.

"Good morning…Where am I?" She looked around at the apartment she was in.

Shadow wiped her drool off of his chest fur. "You're in my house, still."

"I am?"

"You came to me yesterday, talking to me about how Sonic had got another girlfriend and how you really liked me. We talked about things and then you fell asleep on me."

Amy blinked. "Where's Rouge? Don't you live with her?"

"She went out shopping early this morning. She'll be back later." Shadow answered. "Can you please get off of me? I think I'm going numb."

Amy got up off of him. "I'm sorry."

Shadow stood up and stretched. "It's okay, I'm just a little sore." He looked at the kitchen. "I'm hungry."

Amy's stomach growled.

"I think I'm hungry too."

"Do you want breakfast?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." The pink hedgehog answered.

Shadow walked into the kitchen. "I can cook something for the both of us. Do you like biscuits and eggs?" He asked.

Amy smiled. "That would be really good. Thank you."

Shadow started getting the eggs and pan out while Amy sat at the kitchen table. She looked out the window.

"Don't you ever get confused about what time it is?"

"Sometimes." The male hedgehog answered. "But I like the night. No sun to bother me." He crached some eggs on the pan.

Amy giggled. "Why do you not like the sun? Are you a vampire or something?"

Shadow smirked. "I get that a lot, I'm close to it though. But I don't care. It's actually a pretty good thing that people think I might be one. Less people want to be around me, and that's the way I like it."

Amy leaned on her elbows. "I think vampires are kind of attractive though."

"And then there are people that find vampires attractive. I don't like the sun because of my fur. It's black so it attracts heat. Rouge asked me if there was too much sunlight coming in through the windows, but we live in a place where it's always night." He pointed his spatula at Amy. "Do you want salt or pepper on your eggs?"

"Pepper please." Amy answered.

"Got it." Shadow sprinkled some pepper on the eggs and waited for them to be done. Then he started the biscuits. He walked over to the table and sat down across from the pink hedgehog. Amy took his hands.

"Shadow, what I said yesterday wasn't a lie. I really do like you."

"I know." Shadow replied. "But remember what I said."

"I will. No acting crazy." Amy answered.

"Good."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Can you be a vampire for me?"

Shadow showed his fangs. "Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy smiled at Shadow. "Thank you."

"I don't have to try very hard." Shadow said as he got up to check on the biscuits. "They're almost ready." He stood by the stove with an oven mitt and looked over at Amy. Amy crossed her legs.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Amy fidgeted and breathed in to speak.

"It's just really weird to see you acting like this. Usually you're so…" She tried to find the right words to say as to not offend the hedgehog.

"I'm so what?" He gave her a weird, judging look. A "watch what you say" look.

Amy swore his eyes were starting to glow. "You're so…Grumpy and mean…"

"You're right." Shadow answered. "I am, how you say "grumpy and mean", but it's just because almost everyone I'm forced to be around are, for the most part, total idiots in my opinion. Especially those blue and silver hedgehogs."

Amy's face flushed. "Sonic is not an idiot!" She thought, but didn't say.

Shadow saw her red face and laughed. "I think he is." He tossed his oven mitt into the air and caught it.

"How did you know what I was thinking?!" Amy stood up from her chair.

"I can read people's minds." The black and red hedgehog answered as he took the biscuits out of the oven. "It's one of my vampiric powers."

Amy rolled her eyes at him. "Just get the biscuits over here."

"I thought you asked me to be a vampire for you?" Shadow brought the biscuits over to the table and distributed the biscuits. Amy took hers and put some butter on it and soon some strawberry jelly. Shadow put grape jelly on his.

"So…" Shadow started. "What are you planning to do today because you can't stay here. I'm going out."

Amy took a bite of her eggs. "I don't really know, I'll probably get some Christmas shopping done."

Shadow leaned closer. "Are you getting me anything? Because I don't want any more Harley Davidson crap."

"Okay…"

Shadow finished off his biscuit and put his dirty plate and fork in the dishwasher. When Amy had finished hers he took that too and put it in the dishwasher. Shadow then put his rocket skates on and wiped his face with a wet rag. Suddenly Rouge came through the door.

Shadow looked at her facial expression. She had done something.

"What did you do this time?" He asked and threw the wet rag on the leather couch. Rouge's eyes followed it.

"Shadow!"

"What did you do?" He asked again.

Rouge walked over to him and rubbed up against him. "I didn't do anything that's any of your business…" Rouge's eyes darted to Amy who was still sitting at the kitchen table. "But if you want to know…I may have, done something to a certain blue hedgehog and his kitty cat."

She had grabbed Amy's attention; the hedgehog had started to rise from her seat.

"What did you do Rouge?" Shadow asked for the third time.

Rouge looked at Amy who was slowly walking towards her and Shadow.

"I…Made that purple cat think that I was his girlfriend and that he was cheating."

"Why did you do that? Amy finally asked.

"He had this beautiful necklace, and I just couldn't help myself." The white bat answered. "So, I think Sonic's all free."

Shadow rolled his eyes. _"Figures."_ He thought.

Amy stood in silence. "Rouge. That wasn't a very nice thing to do." She said quietly. "I don't think they've broken up. Sonic will probably patch things up…"

Rouge smirked. "I thought you had moved on to this guy right here." She pointed at Shadow who snapped his jaws at her.

"I thought I have, but. I don't know."

Shadow got tired of this. "Do you want me to go with you to talk to him?" He asked and broke away from his ex.

"That would be nice." Amy answered.

"Okay." Shadow started making his way to the door and caught Amy by the arm. "Let's go."

* * *

Shadow and Amy made their way out of Night Babylon and into the light of day.

Shadow squinted his eyes. "Eugh. The Sun" He shaded his eyes so that he could see better.

"Don't you work in Central City?" Amy sked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I like the sun. Com'on. We'll find that blue hedgehog around Mystic Ruins." Shadow started to run and Amy followed him. People stopped to look at them running. It was odd to see Shadow out in daylight to them. "I wish they'd stop staring…" Shadow thought but pushed that away when he saw Sonic hanging out in a tree.

"Hey asshole! Amy wants to talk to you!" He shouted.

"Oh my God you called me by my name!" Amy exclaimed as she stopped behind Shadow.

Sonic jumped down from the tree branch and walked to Amy. "Hey Amy, what do you wanna talk to me about?"

Amy took Sonic's hand and sat down in the grass with him. "Sonic…I wanted to talk to you about you and Blaze.

Sonic tensed up. He knew where this was going. Shadow stood underneath the tree that Sonic was sitting in.

"Okay."

"I wanted to say that I still love you even though you're dating another girl, and I heard about what Rouge did. She shouldn't have done that."

Sonic nodded. "Yes."

"And maybe I should find another person."

"That's very mature of you Amy." Sonic smiled at her.

Amy smiled back. "Thank you, and I think I already have found someone." She glanced at Shadow. "But I hope everything works out with you and Blaze…But I'll still have my eye on you if anything goes wrong." She winked. Sonic laughed.

"Don't say that in front of your boyfriend Amy. You aren't still using him to make me jealous, are you?"

"I don't know~"

Shadow coughed.

Amy stood up and helped Sonic up. "I'm sure you have to go find Blaze now."

Sonic nodded. "I do." He turned to leave. "Bye Amy!" He ran away.

Shadow walked over to Amy. "Okay, you done?"

"I am." She answered. "Hey, you wanna go do something?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow looked up at the sky and sighed.

"What?" Amy asked. "I thought you said you were going out today?"

"Yes, but not with you." He answered.

Amy punched him in the arm.

"What?!"

Amy put her hands on her hips. "You're rude!" She turned away from him.

Shadow put his hand on his face. "Oh please." He removed his hand. "Okay, where do YOU want to go?"

Amy turned back around. "I get to go with you to wherever you're going."

"How about no?" The black hedgehog replied.

"Well then where are we going to go then?" Amy planted her feet into the ground. She was not going to move.

Shadow looked at her with a pained expression. "Amy you can't be serious."

"I am serious."

Shadow sighed again. "Okay, how about we go to…The Arcade or something?"

Amy smiled. "That would be lovely." She grabbed his hand and walked with him.

"There goes my day…" Shadow mumbled to himself.

* * *

Shadow and Amy made their way to the Casino Arcade, not to gamble at the slot machines but to use the arcade area that everyone was allowed in. Shadow walked up to the change machine with a 250 ring bank note. He put it in and individual rings came out and he put them in a cup. He gave some to Amy and walked with her to some arcade machines.

"Hey, look! House of The Dead." Shadow pointed to a machine. "I'm playing this." He got out some rings from his cup and put some in the money slot and picked up one of the gun controllers. He looked at Amy.

"Do you want to play?"

Amy looked at the zombies on the screen. "I've never played this before."

Shadow looked at her, shocked a little. "How have you never played this before? It's my favorite SEGA arcade game."

Amy shook her head. "Nope I haven't. I like Wave Runner better."

"Wave Runner is okay, but I like this better." Shadow replied.

"You would. It's bloody and gory."

Shadow looked at her for a second and pulled her over to the House of the Dead machine. He put in more rings for a two-player game and handed Amy the other gun controller.

"Here, just play it once.'

The game started with cutscenes and dove into the game with zombies coming toward them. A zombie slashed at Amy and her heath went down.

"Shoot!" Shadow told her and shot down the zombie and moved toward the next one. Amy pointed her gun at the screen, aimed and pulled the trigger. Shadow came in after her and gunned it down. They moved through the game to where leeches started jumping at them. Amy pulled her trigger but the leeches kept jumping at her, finally giving her a game over.

"Shadow I don't like this game that much."

"What do you mea-? GOD DAMMIT I DIED!" Shadow slammed the controller on the machine in anger.

Amy stepped backward. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Shadow turned around slowly. "I'm okay, I just get angry really easily with stupid shit like this."

Amy laughed. "Shadow, it's just a game."

"I know…"

"You have more rings to continue."

Shadow looked back at the screen and quickly tried to put more rings in, but it timed out.

"Shit."

Shadow pushed past Amy to get more rings to play more games. The pink hedgehog stood by watching him angrily fail to push a bank note into the change machine. He slowly got even more angry and started to unintentionally scare some little kids waiting behind him with his frustration.

"Is this a date?" Amy thought while watching him. She looked around.

When Shadow finally came back with more rings his mouth was bleeding because he'd been biting down on it and he'd punctured his own skin with his canines.

"Move." He commanded.

Amy obeyed and moved out of the way from the arcade machine. Shadow shoved some rings into it and grabbed the gun controller. Amy watched the black and red hedgehog play his game and simultaneously lap up blood from the outside of his mouth.

"He really takes this game way too seriously." Amy thought. She looked at her watch. It read 2:00 PM. She was getting hungry and tapped Shadow on the shoulder.

"Shadow, do you want to get something to eat?" She asked.

He didn't pay attention for a few seconds until he died in the game at the boss. "What?"

"I said do you want to get something to eat? I'm hungry." Amy repeated.

Shadow sighed. "Yeah, I could go for something…" He eyed Amy's neck.

The pink hedgehog noticed his gaze.

"Shadow stop it. It isn't funny."

Shadow walked her out of the arcade. "Okay, what do you want?" He asked.

Amy looked around. "Isn't there a pizza place around here?"

"How should I know? I don't come here that often." The black hedgehog answered.

Amy sighed. This was going to be a very long afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think I might know where a pizza place is around here." Amy put her finger on her lip and thought for a moment.

"You think of anything?" Shadow asked. He yawned.

"Well, I do own a parlor around the corner." Amy answered him and smiled.

Shadow stopped leaning on the brick wall. "Really?" He asked, skeptical. "You own a pizza parlor?"

Amy nodded. "Yep! How do you think I pay for my apartment, electricity, water and other things like that.

"I just figured you lived with someone."

Amy laughed. "I used to, but now I make enough to live in a cozy little apartment in Central City. Here I'll show you to my parlor." Amy grabbed Shadow's hand and started walking in the direction of her pizza place. Shadow walked, but he still walked like he didn't want to be there.

On the way people stared at Shadow. He tried to ignore them and followed Amy When they got to a place called "Amy's Pizza Parlor" they stopped.

"Here it is!" Amy said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah." Shadow replied in a half-caring tone of voice.

Both hedgehogs went inside and sat down at a table. The place had a low-lit atmosphere with plants and fake vines all over the place. Murals were painted on the walls and the tables were iron with white tablecloths. It all made for a very romantic atmosphere; it was fitting, considering Amy was the owner.

Shadow looked around. "Okay…"

A mouse waiter came over to their table. "Hello Miss Rose" He gave them menus. "What would you two like to drink?"

"Iced tea please." Amy answered and looked at Shadow.

"Water."

The mouse nodded and went to get their drinks. Amy unfolded her menu and looked at it. "I have some very good tortellini, and spaghetti also."

Shadow unfolded his menu. "I thought you said this was a pizza place?"

"It is but there's more to eat than just pizza."

Shadow looked at his menu. "I just think I'll have cheese tortellini."

"That's a good choice." Amy nodded and the waiter came back.

"All ready?" He asked as he put down their drinks.

"Yes." Amy answered. "I want chicken spaghetti." She gave her menu to the mouse.

"I'll have cheese tortellini." Shadow also handed his menu over.

When the mouse left, Amy looked at Shadow with a pleased expression on her face. "So, I want to know more about you Shadow."

"Aside from what you already know?" The black and red hedgehog asked.

The pink hedgehog nodded.

"Well…My favorite color is red."

"Not like that!" Amy playfully pushed him. "I mean about your interests, your hobbies, what you like to do.

Shadow scratched his head. He'd never really thought about what he liked to do in a long time. "Uh…"

Amy's smile faded. "You don't know do you?"

Shadow shook his head.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure that we can find something." She started smiling again. "But in the meantime, while we wait for our food, I can tell you about myself.

"Okay."

"Well, I like shopping, boxing, tennis, running…" The hedgehog girl looked down at the table.

"You thinking about Sonic again?" Shadow asked.

"Yes…"

Shadow leaned forward. "Don't think about him, he is with that cat now."

"I know, I'm trying not to, but I've chased him for so long now…"

"It's hard to stop, isn't it?" Shadow asked.

Amy could feel the tears starting to come out of her eyes and roll down her cheeks. The waiter came with their food just then. He put their plates down on the table. He looked at her face. "Are you okay?"

Amy nodded and the waiter left them alone. She wiped her face. "I'm sorry for crying Shadow, it's just that it's so hard to let go after so long."

Shadow felt a pang of sudden empathy for the pink hedgehog. He moved closer to her and gave her a napkin to dry her tears with. "It's okay Amy."

Amy wiped her eyes. "Thank you, but you've probably never had to deal with anything like this."

* * *

Shadow took the napkin and put it on the table. He shook his head and didn't say anything. He moved back to his food and started to eat it. Amy eventually came to eat hers, Shadow paid, even though they could have eaten for free. When they left, Shadow was still debating on whether he was going to tell her or not. When they got back to his and Rouge's apartment he looked into his bathroom mirror for a time until he was ready. He walked into the living room where Amy sat on the couch.

"Amy I think I have something to tell you that may make you feel better."


	5. Chapter 5

Amy stopped looking at her legs and looked up at him. "What is it?"

Shadow scratched the back of his head and walked over to the pink hedgehog. "I think I might be able to relate to you…Somewhat."

Amy looked interested. "What is it?"

Shadow sat down and sighed. "When- No." He put his hand on his face. "I can't, not now."

"What?" Amy asked and put her hand on Shadow's leg. "What happened?"

Shadow suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. "I can't tell you…I-I'm sorry." It was suddenly hard for him to breathe, he was dizzy and his vision was going in and out.

Amy felt the cold. "Shadow? What's wrong? What's going on?"

Shadow started to fall over, his vision gone. All he could see was black and he was in danger of cracking his head open on the coffee table. Amy rushed to put her arms out to catch him and save him from falling.

"Shadow!"

The pink hedgehog caught him just in time before his head met the coffee table. She mustered her strength to lay him back on the couch. Amy went to go get some cold ice to get him to wake up. When she came back with it she put it on his head and sat, waiting for the hedgehog to wake up. Fear and worry could be seen in her eyes. Soon Shadow started to wake up.

"Shadow?" Amy asked. "Are you okay?"

Shadow tried to sit up. "Where am I?"

"You fainted." Amy answered. "I got you some ice. What happened?"

Shadow moved the ice pack. "I must have done something…I don't remember fainting."

"You did faint."

Shadow tried to get up.

"No don't! Not until you know that you won't fall again." Amy pushed Shadow back on the couch. "I'll go get you some water. Don't get up."

Shadow lay back down. "Okay."

Amy got up and went to the kitchen to get him a cup of water. She came back and handed the black and red hedgehog a medium sized cup.

"Drink it."

Shadow nodded and drank some of the water.

Amy sat down at his feet. "I think you should take it easy for the rest of the day. And not think about whatever made you faint."

"No, I'm okay Amy really." Shadow tried to get up again.

"Nope!" Amy kept him on the couch. "Not today."

"Amy, you do not need to baby me."

"I want to."

Something told Shadow he wasn't going to win this, but he kept going.

"Let me get up, I'm okay."

"No."

They argued back and forth before Shadow decided arguing about it was a waste of time. He laid back.

"Okay, I'll stay on the couch. If it will get you to stop arguing with me."

Amy smiled. She had won. She always won.

"Alright, if you need anything, call me." She got up and left the room.

Shadow reached for the remote. He turned the TV on and switched it to ESPN where a baseball game was playing. Shadow, in particular, did not care for the sport but he watched it anyway out of boredom. They were in the 3rd inning. After a while of watching it he got hungry and his leg had fallen asleep.

"Amy!" He shouted.

"What is it?" She answered from across the apartment.

"Can you like, make me some food or something?"

"Okay!" Amy went into the kitchen. She poked her head out from behind the wall. "What do you like to eat?"

"You can make me a sandwich or something. Ham."

Amy nodded and quickly made a ham sandwich for him. She brought it out to him and Shadow accepted it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Amy sat down beside him again and gave him a light hug. "I love you Shadow. You're really nice to me."

Shadow nodded and swallowed his bite of sandwich. "I'm actually what you would say, a gentleman. I know how to treat women, unlike some people who just run away."

Amy knew who he was talking about, but she didn't say anything. Shadow soon finished his sandwich and laid back down. Any still sat beside him.

"Hey Shadow, do you think Sonic is worried about me, being, with you." She asked.

"I'd think so. I admit I'm intimidating and scary. He'd probably worried about whether I'd hurt you or not."

"Would you?" Amy asked.

"Never,"

"That's very sweet of you." Amy wrapped him in another hug.

"You're welcome."

"But you know what?" Amy asked him.

"What?"

"I wonder how long it'll take you to tell me you love me."

"We'll just have to see." Shadow turned off the baseball game and let them both sit in silence, Amy still hugging the Black and red hedgehog with her face in his chest fur. It was a weird feeling, but Amy felt her love for him overtake her love for Sonic.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy and Shadow sat there for the rest of the day until Rouge came home.

"Hey, you two lovebirds you need to get up. I'm having the girls over for a get together." She pulled the blanket off of them and threw it on a chair.

Shadow sneezed and woke himself and Amy up from their naps. "What?"

"I'm going to have a get together here and I don't want you two here during it. Now get up."

"Okay, okay." Both hedgehogs stretched and got up out of the couch. Their bones made a cracking noise as they moved. "Ow."

"You two need more calcium in your diets." Rouge commented. She folded the blanket that she had.

"Why?" Amy asked

"So maybe your bones won't crack." The bat answered.

"Okay Rouge, we'll leave." Shadow yawned and the doorbell rang.

"That must be them! Now get out!" Rouge started pushing them out the back door.

"Why can't we stay?" Amy asked.

"Because, I have a life outside babysitting Shadow and I don't want you here." She shut the door behind them and went to go let her friends in. Amy put her hands on her hips. "That was so rude of her!" She turned to Shadow who was looking at the moon. "Does she always treat you like that?"

"Only when I'm somehow annoying her or she's tired of "babysitting" me. But it's okay, she still loves me."

"Oh."

"How about we just sit out here under the moon and stars?" He suggested and sat down in an iron chair next to an iron table on the back porch. "If you ever want to go anywhere I can teleport us there."

Amy nodded and sat with him. "This is really romantic Shadow, us, under the stars." Shadow nodded in agreement. They both listened to the crickets chirping in silence.

"Hey, I know this really good spot by a lake that we can go." Shadow finally said after a while. Amy had gravitated towards him and was now about three inches from his face. Shadow's eyes widened.

"Too close."

Amy bat her eyelashes. "It is romantic…"

Shadow knew exactly what she was going to do. "Amy I don't thi-" He didn't have time to finish when Amy planted her lips on his and about pushed him over. Shadow didn't move, he was frozen in shock from the pink hedgehog's sudden advance. After a few seconds, Shadow came to his senses and pushed her off of him.

"What the Hell was that Amy?!" He wiped his mouth and breathed heavily. He fixed his chair and waited for her to explain herself.

Amy blushed. "It was a kiss…" She saw the annoyed look on Shadow's face. "I'm sorry."

Shadow got up. "Don't do that without my consent."

Amy got up too. "Shadow, it wasn't anything, it was just a kiss. It's harmless."

"And you almost knocked me over. Let's get one thing straight. I won't tolerate things like this. I'm not Sonic. If I don't like something you do I will put a stop to it right away." His voice was powerful and it immediately made Amy regret what she had done.

"I'm sorry Shadow, I won't do it again, I promise." Her ears drooped and tears started to form in her eyes. She looked pitiful. Shadow could be so mean and scary.

Shadow saw the look on her face and relaxed. He sighed. "Amy, I didn't mean to make you cry, but you have to have boundaries. Do you know what those are?"

Amy sniffed and slowly shook her head no. "No, I don't."

Shadow sat down again and tried to explain what boundaries were to the poor pink hedgehog.

"There are certain lines we are not supposed to cross. If we are going to date, there are certain things we have to agree that we won't do. Do you understand?"

Amy nodded and wiped her eyes.

"That begins with consent. We have to have it because we don't want each other to do something we don't want the other person to do, right?"

"Yes."

"So if you want a kiss from me what do you do?"

"Make sure you know what I'm doing first and you okay it?"

"Right. Later we'll set up more. Com'on we're going inside. I don't care what Rouge says." Shadow opened the back door and walked into the apartment with Amy following him. Rouge was on the couch with some of her girlfriends when she saw them.

"Why are you back in here?" She asked.

"We're just passing through." Shadow answered and headed to the front door. He opened the front door and held it open for Amy who passed through it quickly.

"Bye Rouge, and her friends." Amy waved at the white bat. Both hedgehogs closed the door behind them. They walked down the sidewalk and looked at all the bars and casinos that were still open.

"Nope." Shadow directed Amy away from there. "How about we go…Play some pranks…" Shadow smiled devilishly.

"Oh I don't know…" Amy replied.

"It'll be fun." Shadow pulled Amy towards Emerald Town. The pink hedgehog wasn't so sure.

* * *

Shadow picked up some water balloons and filled them with paint in the shadow of a building. Amy stood beside him and watched.

"Shadow who are you going to throw that at?" She asked.

Shadow juggled the paint balloons. "Oh nobody, just everyone that I hate." He suddenly took her hand and parkoured off a street light to a tarp and finally on the top of a building.

"Whoah! Shadow! What are you doing?!" Amy yelled as she was flung around by the black hedgehog.

"Getting a higher view of things. I want to be able to see my targets." Shadow sat on his feet and looked around at the ground. He saw a certain blue hedgehog going over to a certain fox's house. "Perfect."

Amy saw who he was looking at. "Shadow! No! Please!"

"There's no stopping me." Shadow aimed and hurled the paint balloon in Sonic's direction. The paint balloon exploded on impact in an orange mess, knocking Sonic down.

"What the heck!?" He yelled. "Who did that?!" The blue hedgehog scanned the area for the culprit when he heard Shadow laughing.

"Shadow!"

"Sonic, I'm sorry!" Amy replied.

"Amy? What are you two doing?!

"I didn't do that!"

"I know you wouldn't, HIM on the other hand…"

Shadow interrupted. "She's with me now!"

"I know! Now I'm going to have to take a shower! Ugh!" He went on to Tails' house to get cleaned up. Shadow was still laughing. Amy looked at him with an angry look on her face.

"Hey, my idea of fun is like this." Shadow pulled in Amy for a hug. She didn't hug him back.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic opened the door to Tails' house, not caring whether he woke up the fox or not.

"Dammit Shadow." He mumbled something under his breath and made his way for his bathroom where he could take a hot shower to get the paint off of him before it dried. When he got there, he looked at himself in the mirror. There was paint all over his head, back and right arm, it made him look halfway like one of those Sonic recolor characters. He sighed, turned on the water and took his gloves, shoes and socks off. When he got in the shower he started thinking about Amy.

* * *

"I hope he doesn't influence her to act like him, that just isn't her." He started to wash his hair and get the paint off.

Shadow and Amy still stood on top of the building they were on looking over the houses. Amy stood with her arms folded and she wouldn't look at the black and red hedgehog.

"What? It was funny."

"No it wasn't" Amy replied. "Don't do that ever again.

Shadow smirked. "You still like that blue hedgehog, don't you? I thought you moved on."

"He's still my friend…"

Shadow stood quiet, suddenly he knew, and he tried to be nice. "Okay," He forced the words out. "I might have gone too far."

"You did. You need to learn to tolerate. If I need to learn boundaries you need to learn toleration of Sonic." She finally turned around to look at him. "It's only fair."

Shadow sighed. "Alright. Then we both have something to work on. Let's go." He took Amy again and jumped off the building.

"Shadow what are you doi- AHHHH!" Amy screamed as they sailed over the edge.

Shadow laughed and took out his green chaos emerald. "Hold on! Chaos CONTROL!"

Amy clung to Shadow as they disappeared out of sight in a flash of green light. Her scream disappeared along with them.

* * *

When Amy opened her eyes they were by a glistening moonlit lake. She fell to the grass and started shaking. Shadow stood next to her, laughing.

"S-shadow, d-don't ever do that AGAIN." She stuttered. "S-stop laughing!" She tried to stand up.

"Com'on, do you really think I'd let us fall?" Shadow asked as he took her hand and helped her up. "Here's that lake I was talking about."

Amy brushed her red dress off and looked out at the lake. It was surprisingly clear, and you could see the fish swimming underwater. It was quiet.

"It's beautiful Shadow…" Amy marveled.

"I know." Shadow replied.

"How did you find this place?"

Shadow would not let go of her arm. "Well, I was just running around one night and stumbled across it. Rouge doesn't even know about it."

Amy looked up at him. "You didn't show her? She loves beautiful things."

Shadow shook his head. "No, I figured since it wasn't a jewel she wouldn't care about it. I just thought you would like it, do you like it?" He asked.

Amy smiled. "Of course! I love it."

Shadow nodded and sat down, pulling Amy with him. "I should have brought food or something."

"We could just lay under the stars."

"We could."

Amy and Shadow both lay down in the grass and looked up at the night's sky. The black hedgehog pointed up at the sky.

"I can show you where the Space Colony ARK is from here." He offered.

"Where is it?" The pink hedgehog asked.

Shadow smirked and took her hand.

"I do not want to go to the ARK!" Amy shouted and pulled away from him.

"Ok, fine…" He mumbled.

"You're worse than Sonic sometimes…You need to work on that too."

He sighed. "Alright."

The two hedgehogs lay silent, breathing in the lake air.

"Shadow?" Amy asked. "Do you believe in magic?" She rolled over to look at him.

Shadow sighed again. "Of course, what do you think the Chaos Emeralds are? Magic. I would say that even I'm magic with my chaos powers and such." He paused. "Black Magic…"

Amy sat up. "Black Magic? Shadow you're not evil. You know that."

Shadow looked back at the sky. "I'm still wondering, because I just found out I'm half demon alien. Do you remember that?"

Amy looked down. "Yeah, that was scary. I'm glad it's all over now."

"I am too."

"Shadow, you are not a man-eating demon alien. You are a hedgehog."

Shadow sat up. "How do you know I don't eat people?"

"Do you?"

"…No."

"Then you don't, stop worrying about it. You aren't evil." Amy slapped Shadow om the back playfully.

"Ow! Easy for you to say, your father isn't the devil."

Amy smiled. "I told you to stop, or else."

Shadow smirked. "Or else what?"

"Or else I'll hit you with my Piko Piko Hammer."

Shadow got an idea and got closer to her. "Well, what if I am…The Prince of Darkness? What if I want to make you my vampiric princess?"

The pink hedgehog laughed. "Shadow you aren't a vampire, quit it."

Shadow wrapped his arms around her and brushed up against her neck. "What if I am? I may be lying to you, saying I'm not."

"Shadow."

"Let me drink your sweet sweet blood." Shadow's fangs brushed her neck.

Amy suddenly figured he wasn't kidding around anymore. "Shadow, no."

The black hedgehog moved away from her neck. "Not right now…"

Amy rubbed her neck, there were scrapes. "Shadow, you're really pushing your luck."

He smiled. "I thought you found vampires attractive?"

"Shadow I want to go home now."

Shadow shook his head and got up. "You're no fun." He took her arm and teleported to her apartment. The pink hedgehog turned to face him. "Thank you for taking me to that lake."

"You're welcome."

"Bye, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Shadow teleported away, leaving the pink hedgehog alone. She quickly took a shower and flopped on her bed in her pajamas with her journal. She started to write.

Dear Journal,

Shadow took me to this beautiful lake tonight, and then proceeded to scare the absolute shit out of me.

Why?


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night Shadow arrived at his and Rouge's apartment. He snuck in the door quietly trying to not disturb his roommate and friend. He was about halfway to the couch when the lights turned on, seemingly by themselves. He turned around to find Rouge in the kitchen leaning on the counter.

"Good evening. My my you're out way past your bedtime Shadzy." She teased.

Shadow breathed out. "I don't have a bedtime Rouge."

"Where were you?" The white bat asked, suddenly serious.

"Why do you care? I was out with Amy at a lake." He replied.

"You really like her don't you?"

"It's none of your business."

"It's ALL of my business."

"How?"

"We live together! And she fell asleep on you, on MY couch."

Shadow grit his teeth. "Okay."

Rouge smiled slightly. "Okay what?"

"I like her."

Rouge threw up her hands. "Now you say it!"

Shadow walked over to the fridge and took out a Gatorade. "Are you jealous or something?"

"No!"

He took a swig of the Gatorade. "It sure sounds like you're jealous. Do you want me back?"

"I'm done with you!"

"Then why are you acting like this?!" Shadow slammed his drink down on the counter and he could feel heat rushing to his face. She was being ridiculous.

"Because, because- Just go to bed!" The bat proceeded to throw what was in her hands at the black hedgehog. What she had was a baby bottle filled with chocolate milk. It hit Shadow's arm and he caught it with his other hand. He looked at it in confusion.

"What is this for?" He asked. "You aren't pregnant are you?"

Rouge shook her head. "No, I wanted to tease you because it feels like I always have to look after you. I'm not pregnant. Thank God."

Shadow put the bottle on the counter. "You don't have to be my "Mommy" I can take care of myself." The hedgehog walked out of the room.

"I know but…I don't want to lose you. If we're not together, it's the only way I can make sure I don't…" Rouge whispered to herself.

* * *

There was a knock at Amy's door a bit later. The pink hedgehog moaned and rolled over to look at her alarm clock.

"12:30? Why?"

She sat up, yawned and put on her monster feet slippers. Then she stood up and walked sluggishly out to her door. She loosely gripped the door handle and opened it. Sonic stood on the doormat in the hallway.

"Hi Amy, sorry it's so early in the morning."

Amy rubbed some of the sleep out of her eyes. "Sonic?" She asked tiredly. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." He answered.

"About what? Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"I want to talk before you do anything else with Shadow, alright?"

"Sonic-" Amy sighed. "Alright, come in." She moved for the blue hedgehog to enter her apartment. Sonic entered and sat down in a chair.

"What about him?" Amy asked and sat down in another chair and yawned.

"Okay," Sonic started. "Don't take this the wrong way but…I don't think Shadow is a good influence on you."

"Sonic if this is about earlier, I didn't want to throw paint at you. That was all Shadow's doing."

Sonic leaned forward. "I know, and I took a shower. I'm just saying that I don't think he's a good influence on you. Have you seen the things he does? He drinks, smokes—"

Amy stopped him. "Sonic, he does not. Stop making up stories to make him look bad."

Sonic rubbed his arm. "Okay, but I just don't want you to be with him, around him. He could hurt you."

"Sonic, are you jealous?" Amy asked.

Sonic sat up straight. "No! Blaze is my girlfriend and I'm not a cheater. I'm just trying to protect you."

Amy sighed. "Sonic, Shadow is not going to hurt me, I'm sure of it." She yawned. "Sonic, I'm tired and I need to get up in the morning."

The blue hedgehog stood up. "Okay, I'm sorry I woke you up. Goodnight." He headed for the door and Amy followed him. He opened the door. "Bye." Sonic left and Amy closed the door behind her.

"I knew what I was getting into when we started dating. I don't need him telling me how Shadow is."

She flopped back on her bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Shadow and Amy met each other in the park to talk.

"Did anything happen last night to you?" Shadow asked her.

"Yes." Amy answered. "Sonic came over at an ungodly hour and was talking about you."

"What? What did he say?"

"He said you were a bad influence on me and that you would hurt me." Amy moved for some cyclists.

"Is this about the paint balloons?"

Amy nodded. "I would think so."

"I didn't make you throw one at him."

Amy sighed. "I think he's just jealous that you're spending so much time with me."

Shadow laughed. "Well I can tell you that Rouge is jealous, last night she was yelling at me because I was out late with you. I think if she can't be with me she thinks she has to mother me. If I'm not her boyfriend I have to be her baby."

Amy tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry she's doing that to you. I'm sure it's annoying."

"Oh it is." He replied. "She threw a bottle filled with chocolate milk at me."

The pink hedgehog giggled. "That's funny. Hey, how about we go walk on the trail to get last night off our minds?"

Shadow nodded. "Okay. Anything to help me forget."

Shadow and Amy found the trail and started walking on it. What they didn't know was that Sonic was also on the trail, following behind.

"I don't trust him." He thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic followed quietly behind them, hiding behind things if one of them looked behind themselves.

"So Shadow, what happened after Rouge yelled at you?" Amy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Shadow replied quietly. "All you need to know is that I went to the couch and slept."

Amy frowned. "Tell me, do you still love Rouge? It seems like you do." She held his hand in hers.

Shadow wasn't sure he should answer this question. It seemed like a trap to him. He was silent. The pink hedgehog looked at him with concern.

"Shadow, are you okay?" She asked. "It's okay to answer. I won't get angry at you."

Shadow glanced at her and stopped walking. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Amy nodded and smiled.

He sighed. "Well…I still kind of love her and, I don't like being yelled at by her."

"Nobody likes being yelled at."

The black and red hedgehog nodded. "And I know she still loves me. I could tell by her voice last night. But I can't date you and her."

"She's Jealous?"

"Yes. Very."

"Well you have to choose one of us, you can't have both." Amy put her hand on her hip. "And I know that Sonic is jealous…" She leaned over to look behind Shadow. "…Because I know he's behind us."

Sonic jumped and ran for a bush. Shadow had quickly turned around and caught him by the quill so he couldn't run away.

"Are you spying on us you little shit?" He asked.

Sonic gave a nervous chuckle. "Maybe. But it's for a good reason."

"There's a good reason for spying on someone?" Shadow asked angrily.

Sonic frowned. "I was not! I was just walking on the trail, the same as you guys."

Shadow flicked his hand and his nails turned into sharp claws. Sonic started to sweat nervously.

"I'm going to ask you again. Are you spying on us?"

Amy pushed Shadow out of the way. "Shadow no! Don't do that! There are ways of getting information besides threatening people!"

Sonic fell to the gravel on the trail. "Ouch!"

Amy helped the blue hedgehog up and brushed him off. "I'm so sorry Sonic, I'm still training him."

Shadow glared at her. "I'm not a dog thank you very much."

Amy gave him an equally nasty look. "I'm going to have to teach you some etiquette." She looked back to Sonic. "Now, why were you following us?" Her tone of voice was polite and relaxed, totally different from the tone Shadow used.

"I was following you because I don't entirely trust your…" He glanced at Shadow. "Boyfriend…"

"And why don't you trust me?" Shadow asked.

"Because you're…You." The blue hedgehog answered.

"What's wrong with me?"

"…"

Sonic looked around trying to not make eye contact with the black and red hedgehog. He started whistling.

"Well, you're rude, violent, mean and full of yourself." He answered.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "You're half of those things, but you forgot one important thing. I know how to treat women."

Sonic's gave him a glare, but he knew what he was talking about.

Amy looked at Sonic. "He's got a point, you aren't very good at being around girls, You always run away and make excuses."

Sonic huffed. "Well, girls make me nervous and you chasing me all the time doesn't help it at all."

"Excuses." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Shut up Goth!"

"That's not an insult. You really need to work on those." Shadow replied and stood there with the smirk on his face and a hand behind his back.

Amy was tired of this, she put her hands on her hips. "Sonic. I don't want to see you if this is how you're going to act. Stop being a jealous jerk."

Sonic looked offended. "I'm not jealous!"

"You sound jealous." Shadow put in.

"I told you to shut up Emo!"

Shadow started to frown. "Now you're just trying to piss me off!" He suddenly was full of adrenaline and ready for a fight. Sonic read his body language and got in a fighting stance. "You wanna go?!"

Shadow went in for a punch but Amy stopped his hand and got in the middle before a fight would start.

"Stop it you two!" She yelled. "This is silly!"

"Amy get out of the way!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic! Admit that you're jealous and this will all pass!"

"Never!"

Shadow hissed and lunged for the blue hedgehog's neck. Sonic moved just in time and kicked him in the stomach. Shadow bowled over and swiped his claws to make the hedgehog fall and succeeded. Sonic hit the ground and coughed. Shadow stood over him with his fangs bared but Sonic slipped under him and got back up behind him. People in the park started to stare and Amy started to cry in frustration. Sonic then knocked Shadow upside the head and sent him to the ground. He was careful to avoid the black and red hedgehog's mouth as he might bite. Shadow confirmed that he would by biting Sonic on the arm hard enough to draw blood. As Sonic cried out in pain Amy's hammer blocked his vision and both hedgehogs saw stars.

"Why do you two do this to me?" Amy cried with tears flowing down her face.

The police had arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

A cop car pulled up on the street a few feet away from where Sonic and Shadow were fighting. Two officers got out of the car and walked over to the three.

"What's going on here?" The first officer, a red boar asked.

Amy stopped crying and turned to him. "I'm sorry officer."

Both male hedgehogs hadn't noticed the officers yet and were trying to get at each other's throats. The other officer, a green iguana managed to break apart the fight before anyone got seriously hurt.

"Hey you two! What is this all about?!" He shouted at the two.

Shadow spit Sonic's blood out of his mouth and growled. Sonic was the only one to say anything.

"Officer I didn't start the fight, I swear. It was all him!" He pointed at Shadow.

"Oh no! He was the one accusing me of mistreating her!" Shadow shouted, blood still coating his mouth.

"You bit me!" Sonic replied while cupping his still-bleeding arm. "I might have rabies or something now!"

"I don't have rabies!"

The officers looked at the two and sighed. "Both of you, come with us. Get in the car." The officers pulled both hedgehogs up off the ground and walked them to the car, not before handcuffing and putting a muzzle on Shadow, they decided that he was the more dangerous one of the two. Shadow fought back but one of the officers stuck him with tranquillizer to calm him down. Once they were all in the car the officers apologized to Amy.

"We're sorry, but we have to take them back to the station, and we're sorry that you have to stay here but you can come meet us there. Do you know where it is?"

Amy nodded.

"Ok, see you there." The boar rolled up the window and drove off.

The pink hedgehog stood there and thought to herself before making her way to the police station.

* * *

Inside the car, Sonic and Shadow sat slouched in the back seats. Shadow was fully knocked out while Sonic looked out the window. This was the second time he had been arrested. What was funny was that the other time he was arrested, it was because of Shadow. It's funny how history repeats itself huh?

When they arrived at the station the officers walked them both inside to the front desk. After some paperwork, they went back to an interrogation room and sat both at the table.

"Get this stupid muzzle off of me!" Shadow growled.

"Not until we feel that we can trust you." The iguana told him. "Now, we want to know what happened back there."

"Nothing happened. Just a scuffle." Sonic answered. "We get into fights like this ALL the time. There was no need to arrest us."

"Yeah…Because of you…" Shadow mumbled.

Sonic shot him a look and put his hand on his hip. "No, I believe that YOU are the one that starts most of our fights."

The police officers looked at each other. These two were obviously just some punk kids who got on each other's nerves.

Shadow got up and walked around the table. "I'll tell you what really happened. Sonic over there thought that I was doing something bad to Amy, that girl you saw crying. She's my girlfriend. He wouldn't let up. And the final straw was when he called me emo."

The officers stared at him and sighed. This was a waste of their time.

"Boys, we'll get you cleaned up and on your way." The boar told them and lead them out of the room. Sonic and Shadow both got their wounds treated and the handcuffs and muzzle were taken off of the black and red hedgehog. When Amy got to the station the two were in the lobby beside the officers.

"Sonic, Shadow are you okay?!" She ran towards them and tried to give them a hug but the officers didn't allow it.

"Are you Amy?" They asked.

Amy nodded. "Yes I am officers."

"You keep an eye on them for us, okay?"

"I will."

Amy took Sonic and Shadow's hands and walked them out of the police station like a mom. When they were far away she dropped their hands and put her hands on her hips. Both males knew what was coming and lowered their ears.

"What were you two thinking?! You almost got arrested today!" Amy shouted at them.

Neither replied with anything.

"How immature can you be! I was so afraid you might have gotten thrown in jail!"

Sonic looked up slowly. "He started it…"

Shadow looked up too. "You were the one who was spying on us in the first place…"

Amy looked at Shadow. "Shadow, I thought you were better than this."

"I'm sorry. I have anger issues…"

The pink hedgehog had enough. "Shadow—I just—I'm going to go home. I need to be by myself for a while. Don't kill each other while I'm gone." She turned around and started to walk away. Sonic and Shadow both started to go after her but they figured it wasn't a good idea right then. They watched her walk away with her head hung.

"I'm an idiot…" Sonic finally said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, you are…" Shadow replied.

Sonic looked at him with a sour expression. "You know what? You need to learn to control your temper. Later…You should go comfort her. It's what a good boyfriend would do…"

"You should trust me with her. You need to know that I won't hurt her…I love her…I wouldn't hurt anyone that I love." Shadow replied.

Sonic turned around to face him. "I know, I'm just afraid that you will unintentionally."

"I'm afraid sometimes I will too…"

"If you be careful, you won't, but I guess we both hurt her today."

"I guess we did."

"I'll make sure that I apologize to her tomorrow, it's getting dark out."

Shadow sighed. "I will too."

"Also, you should tell her."

"Tell her what?" Shadow asked.

"Tell her that you love her, she'll like that." Sonic started to run back home before the sun set, leaving Shadow alone.

Shadow looked at the sunset. "Okay, I'll tell her."


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow stood and watched the sun set before heading home to his and Rouge's apartment to go to bed. When he got there Rouge was already asleep so the hedgehog tried his hardest to not disturb her. Shadow jumped on the couch and pulled a blanket up on himself and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what Sonic had told him to do. It was always hard telling someone he loved them because he wasn't sure that he actually did. His emotions were hard to read, even hard for himself to read. He stared at the fan blowing air onto his face and yawned. Maybe a good night's sleep would help him think.

The next morning Shadow was up eating cereal and drinking a glass of orange juice when Rouge walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Shadow." She greeted him and started up a new pot of coffee. Shadow nodded and swallowed his bite of cereal. "Morning."

The bat looked at him and halfway smiled. Shadow saw.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I heard you and Sonic got picked up by the police yesterday." She replied.

Shadow stopped eating and looked at her directly. "How do you know about that?"

"I work for the Government. I know things. This' really gonna mess up work for you."

"Sonic and I just got into a fight, it's no big deal."

"It IS a big deal, you could lose your job!"

Shadow got up and put his bowl and spoon into the sink. "Well if SOMEBODY could keep her mouth shut I won't lose my job."

Rouge almost dropped her coffee cup. "You think that I would blab it to the boss? Never!"

Shadow looked at her and frowned. "Please, I know how you work, and I know that you're jealous. You want me ALL to yourself. And I wouldn't put it past you to threaten to sabotage me to get me back."

Rouge put her hands on her hips and gave him a dirty look. He had gotten it perfectly right. Damn.

"You know, just go be with your girlfriend if you love her so much. I'll stay here and fold clothes."

Shadow started to laugh. "Okay, I was going to go see her today anyway. Bye." He waved to her and headed for the door, leaving Rouge with laundry to do.

"Well fuck you too!" Rouge plopped down on the couch and started folding.

* * *

Amy was just getting done with breakfast when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is that so early in the morning?" She thought and put her dirty dishes in the sink. She walked over to her front door and opened it. Shadow stood on her welcome mat with his hands behind his back.

"Good morning. May I come in?" He asked.

"Shadow? What are you doing here so early?" The pink hedgehog asked. She had briefly forgotten about the day before.

"Um…Okay, come on in." She answered and moved out of the way. Shadow entered her apartment and stood in the hallway, still hiding something behind his back.

"What's that you've got behind your back?" Amy asked him. "Please, sit down."

Shadow and her both sat on the couch. They looked at each other for a few seconds before either of them spoke.

"Oh, right. This." Shadow brought out a bouquet of red roses and pink daisies from behind his back and showed it to her. "Surprise."

Amy covered her mouth in surprise. "Shadow! They're beautiful. This is the first ti—Wait." Her eyes narrowed. She remembered. "Are these apology flowers?"

Shadow suddenly started to laugh. "What? These? No! I just got these for you because I care about you." He smiled an awkward fanged smile.

Amy folded her arms. "No. These are definitely "Sorry I almost got arrested yesterday" flowers. I just want to tell you that I'm still mad." She looked away.

Shadow's smile faded. He put down the flowers on the coffee table and wiped his hands off on his sides. "Okay, you got me. These are apology flowers, but I did come to comfort you after what happened yesterday."

"Why?" Amy asked. "It's obvious you don't care enough about me to leave Sonic alone. He's my friend and all you two do is fight all the time. I want it to stop." She still didn't look at him but he could see tears rolling off her cheeks. Shadow sat with guilt weighing him down.

"Amy, I'm sorry—"

"You should be!"

"Amy, please let me say I'm sorry. Let's work this out."

"The only way I'm going to accept it is if you and Sonic stop fighting and at least be okay with being around one another. Because that's what you're going to have to do if you want to be my boyfriend."

Shadow looked down at his legs and sighed. "If that's what I have to do I will do it."

The pink hedgehog finally turned to look at him with seriousness in her eyes. "Do you mean it wholeheartedly?"

Shadow struggled to spit out the words. "Yes, I'll try to get along with that thing—"

"Sonic."

"Sonic, right. I'll try to get along with Sonic, for you."

"Yes."

Shadow looked at her. He reached over and wiped her eyes with his glove."…Hug?" He asked.

Amy sat silent for a second, but then nodded. "Hug." She reached over to Shadow whose arms were open and hugged him tight. What she wasn't expecting was that Shadow was to do something unexpected. Shadow smirked and started to kiss the pink hedgehog on the lips. Amy's eyes went wide at first but then she closed them, embracing the kiss. Her first real kiss, and it wasn't from Sonic, but his rival.


	12. Chapter 12

The kiss ended a few seconds later. Shadow let go, finding the time to breathe and let Amy breathe from the rush of their sudden kiss.

"Woah, Shadow…" Amy gasped. "I wasn't expecting that!"

Shadow smiled. "You like it, or no?"

Amy nodded. "I do like it, but it was so sudden."

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked.

"Y-yes it was. My first real kiss…Wow. I'd always imagined my first kiss would be with Sonic though."

Shadow frowned. "Uh huh."

The pink hedgehog started to flail her arms. "But you're good. You're good too!"

"Good?"

"I mean, you're great!"

"The best?"

"Well…I haven't kissed anyone really besides you so I have no one to compare you to."

"Yeah."

"Um…" Amy looked around. "How about we go to the beach today? It's warm outside."

Shadow lay back on the couch. "Yeah, I could go surfing today."

Amy smiled. "Great! I'll go get my swimsuit and towel. You go get yours and then we can walk there together."

Shadow nodded and got up off the couch. "I'll be back." He left the apartment and went back to Rouge's to get his things. Amy skipped to her closet and started to search for the new swimsuit she had gotten for this summer. It was a red once piece with a silver buckle on the front. Just something simple.

"I'm going to look so cute in this!" Amy squealed and she put the swimsuit on. After she had got it on she looked at herself in the mirror. She did look cute! Just need some flip flops, sunglasses and a swimsuit cover up to complete the outfit. Amy got a red cover up, sunglasses and flip flops out and pulled out a towel with prints of chao on it from her bathroom cabinet.

"Can't forget sunscreen!" She reminded herself as he took out some sunscreen SPF 30. Afterwards she sat on the couch waiting for Shadow to come back so they could walk together. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Amy went to open it.

Shadow stood at the door in green chaos emerald swim trunks, blue flip flops and a red floral Hawaiian shirt. He had sunglasses on the top of his head and was holding folded up beach chairs and a huge aqua colored umbrella, and a towel.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

Amy nodded and went to go get her beach bag to put her sunglasses, towel and sunscreen into while Shadow waited for her. When she was all ready to go the both of them headed off toward Emerald Coast. On the way there Amy decided to strike up a conversation with her boyfriend.

"I didn't know you liked the beach."

Shadow looked at her while lugging everything while walking. "Not really, but it's nice to go every once in a while. I don't do very well in the sun."

"Well, we have that big umbrella for you to sit under."

"That's why I brought it."

Soon they arrived at Emerald Coast and found a spot to put everything down. As Shadow was setting up the umbrella and the chairs Amy spotted a certain blue hedgehog and purple cat out in the ocean. Apparently, Blaze was trying to teach Sonic how to swim but it wasn't really going smoothly.

"Blaze no! I don't like this! Take me back on shore!" Sonic shouted in panic.

"Sonic! You'll never learn how to swim if you always want to stay on the shore!" Blaze replied to him and held onto his hands.

"Blaze!" Amy called to the lilac cat. "What are you doing?!"

Blaze heard the call and spotted the pink hedgehog. "Oh Amy! I'm just trying to help Sonic learn how to swim but he's being a baby about it!"

"Hey!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow sat in a chair under his umbrella and laughed at the blue hedgehog's suffering. "Com'on Sonic! This is embarrassing! You compare yourself to me and you can't even swim! Be a man!"

Sonic snorted and managed to get on his feet in the water. "How about you come out from under that umbrella and say that to my face! Or will you catch on fire if the sun hits you?!"

Amy gave both of them a look. "Don't provoke each other! Shadow, remember what I told you earlier!"

"I know! He better stop it!" The black hedgehog replied.

"No, YOU better stop it!" Sonic replied to him. He started to march for the shore while Amy and Blaze shook their heads at their boyfriends.

Sonic walked over to Shadow and pulled off his sunglasses from his face. Shadow looked at him straight in the eyes. He took that action as a challenge. He got up and calmly took off his shirt and threw it in the sand. He was ready.

"Please no!" Amy quietly prayed as Blaze walked up next to her and sighed.

"Challenge accepted." Sonic stepped back and rolled up his imaginary sleeves. "Beach Volleyball."

Shadow nodded and quickly set up a volleyball court in the sand. He came back with a white volleyball in his hands. "You ready?"


	13. Chapter 13

Amy shook her head as Sonic and Shadow made preparations for the game.

"Blaze, do you think that this is going to go okay?" She asked the purple cat.

Blaze looked at the pink hedgehog. "What are you so worried about Amy? It'll be fine. They're just having a volleyball match."

"Hey! Why don't you two get in on the match?" Sonic asked, holding the volleyball in his hands.

"Us?" Amy asked. "Well, I don't know—"

"Com'on Amy!" Shadow shouted from the court. "It'll be better as a team!"

Amy looked at both of them and sighed. "Okay, just let me get some sunscreen on. Shadow I need to put some sunscreen on your face. You're going to get burned without it.

"What?! Okay…" Shadow walked over to Amy who was now getting the sunscreen out of her bag. He stood there as she put sunscreen on his face and on her arms and face.

"Sonic you need some too." The pink hedgehog told her friend after she got done putting some on.

"Aww…" Sonic whined.

"Sonic I've been telling you that you need sunscreen so the sun won't damage your skin." Blaze warned him. "You could get skin cancer."

"But I don't want to." He whined some more.

"Sonic stop being a baby and get over here." Amy already had a glob of sunscreen in her hand and was waiting for him. Sonic slumped and walked over to her. "I'm not a baby…"

"Then stop acting like one." Amy replied as she covered his arms and face with the glob of sunscreen.

When she was done she got up and walked over to the court Shadow had set up. Shadow walked up beside her and waited for Sonic and Blaze to go on the other side of the net. When they had the match started. But there was something missing: There was no referee.

"We don't have a ref. How are we going to keep score?" Blaze asked.

"I thought Tails came with us. Maybe he can be the ref?" Sonic answered. "Tails!"

The yellow-orange fox sat up on his beach towel and looked around. "What? Sonic?"

Sonic waved his hands so that Tails could see where they were. The fox got up and walked over to them. "What's up?"

Sonic walked closer to him. "Hey, can you be our ref for this volleyball game?" He asked.

Tails looked over his sunglasses at the court. "I guess I could, I'm not doing anything."

Sonic nodded and pointed to the side of the court in the middle. "Stand right there."

Tails obeyed and the match could finally begin.

Sonic served the ball over the net and waited for it to be hit back. Shadow was the one to hit it back but Blaze got it in time as it almost hit the sand because Sonic wasn't paying attention.

"Sonic! Pay attention to the game!" Blaze shouted at him as the ball sailed over the net.

Shadow saw this as the perfect opportunity to pull off a powerful spike into the ground. He jumped up right as the ball came over the net and slammed it down on Sonic and Blaze's side.

"Point for Team Shadamy!" Tails announced. He put a tally mark down on his notepad on the side of Shadow and Amy.

"Sonic!" Blaze shouted at her boyfriend.

"Blaze! I couldn't get that! Shadow you aren't allowed to do that!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow put his sunglasses over his eyes. "Who says I'm not allowed to do that? There's no rule against it!"

Sonic looked at Tails. "Tails is there a rule against doing what he just did?!"

Tails looked on his phone at Wikipedia. He shook his head. "Nope! Let the game commence!"

Sonic growled and started running in place. Amy served the ball. This time Sonic hit the volleyball.

"Yes!" He cheered, but Shadow had something up his sleeve.

The black hedgehog went after the ball and charged up a Chaos Spear. When his right hand hit the ball, he launched the spear with his left right at Sonic. The Chaos spear tore through the net and collided with Sonic's torso right as he was diving for it.

"Ugh!" Sonic fell to the ground in pain from the attack. The ball hit the sand as Blaze rushed over to the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Blaze turned him over to examine the spot where the Chaos Spear had hit him. Amy rushed to the blue hedgehog's side also as Sonic groaned in pain. "Sonic can you breathe?" She asked.

"I-I can breathe. It just took the wind out of me. Ow." Sonic chocked out. "That was definitely illegal."

Shadow still stood on his side of the net making pawprints in the sand with his feet. "We are gonna play Blue's Clues cuz that's a really great game…" He sang quietly to himself.

Amy got up and marched over to him and messed up his pawprints.

"What the heck did you think you were doing? You really hurt him!" She yelled at him.

Shadow closed his eyes at her yelling. "Amy—"

"No! I told you to get along with him! What is wrong with you?!"

Shadow didn't respond.

"You're lucky Sonic isn't bleeding! I thought you loved me enough to not be mean!"

"Amy I can't help it. I'm an asshole and you know it." He replied.

"Amy, I'm okay. It's just in good fun. I can take the Chaos Spears. I'm fine." Sonic told the pink hedgehog. He was now standing up straight and looked fine.

Amy turned around and gave Sonic a big hug. "I'm so relieved! I don't know what I'd do if you got killed!"

Shadow spoke from behind them "Amy, I know how much he means to you and I wouldn't kill him really, I just act like I will, and I care about you. It's a game me and him play, it keeps the both of us on edge and it's fun."

Sonic started to laugh. "Yeah, it's all a game. Sorry if it looks dangerously real."

Amy wiped her eyes. "What?" She asked.

"We're actually friends, sort of." Sonic explained. "It's all a stage play."

"Really?" Amy replied. Sonic nodded.

Shadow didn't do anything, no nodding.

"Shadow?" Amy asked.

"He won't admit it. Don't even try to get him to say yes." Sonic replied. Shadow gave him a mad look and made a cutting motion across his neck. Amy didn't see it

"So are we going to finish the game or what?" Tails asked.

"Okay." Sonic answered. "You guys wanna keep playing or no?" He picked up the volleyball and started trying to spin it on his finger like a basketball."

"I suppose so." Shadow answered.

"Just don't launch another Chaos Spear at me okay?"

"I'll try."

The four resumed the game, nullifying Shadow's cheat move, making the score zero to zero for both team Shadamy and Sonaze. Shadow showed that he wasn't happy about it but didn't play as aggressively as he had earlier. They played until the sun set and ended the game at Shadamy 10 and Sonaze 8. When they finished they were all covered in sand, even getting some in their swimsuits.

"Good game you guys." Sonic told everyone while he brought the net down. Shadow had the ball and was getting the cooler to take it home.

"Yeah that was fun." Amy agreed. "Shadow I'm proud of you for being nice to Sonic." She got her beach bag all situated and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Shadow told her as he put the net poles back under the stairs, they didn't want any sea turtles to not be able to nest on the beach at night.

Sonic and Blaze waited for Shadow and Amy so that they could go up together.

"The sunset is beautiful." Blaze commented while watching the sun set over the horizon of the ocean. Sonic smiled and put his arm around her. "Romantic, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Amy replied and watched Shadow come over to the three. The black hedgehog stood beside his girl and got an eyeful of the seaside sunset. He'd never actually took the time to see a sunset before. It WAS beautiful, coloring the water pink and orange along the horizon.

Amy leaned on her boyfriend and sighed. "Beautiful, romantic."

Shadow looked now at Sonic and Blaze who were now sitting down in the sand with each other. They had wrapped their arms around each other. He wondered…

"Amy, can we sit down in the sand for a minute?" He asked.

Amy turned and nodded. "Okay, what for?" She took his hand and pulled him down onto the sand. Shadow did the same as what Sonic and Blaze were doing and sighed. After a minute he mustered up the will to say what he'd been wanting to say for a long time since some time after they had started dating.

"Amy?" He asked.

"What is it?" The pink hedgehog answered.

Shadow shifted in his seat. "Remember when you asked how long it would take me to tell you that I love you?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"And remember that kiss?"

"Shadow, are you?..."

Shadow looked into her eyes. "Yes. Amy…"

Amy smiled. "Yes Shadow?"

Shadow pulled her close. "Amy, I love you. I really do."

Before she could say anything, Shadow locked her in a passionate kiss that warmed her all over. The pink hedgehog took the kiss, it was way better than the one before, it was sincerer with the declaration of love Shadow had just given her. Sonic had never done this, ever.

"Whoah! You two. Get a room!" Sonic playfully told them and lightly slapped Shadow on the shoulder.

The black hedgehog didn't respond. He was too wrapped up in the kiss to care. Sonic and Blaze both looked at them and smiled. Amy had finally moved on, and Shadow had found someone.

When the kiss ended Shadow shooed the blue hedgehog and the cat away. "We'll be up in a minute. Go on without us."

Sonic shrugged. "Okay. We'll be at Tails' house if you need us. Don't do anything crazy." He and Blaze walked up the stairs with Tails, leaving Amy and Shadow on the beach.

When they were totally gone, Shadow turned to Amy and spoke.

"Amy, when you came to me after you found out that Sonic was dating the cat. I really thought you were just using me to make Sonic jealous so that he would dump her, and I have no denying that that's what it started out as."

Amy nodded. "I admit that it was, but I did start to grow on you. You are more of a gentleman than Sonic is."

"Thank you. I try to be." Shadow smiled.

"Your smile is really handsome. Has anyone ever told you that before?" She asked.

"Only Rouge has."

"I get that. Does she love you still?"

Shadow scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I think she's jealous of you…"

"Well then, I'll have to watch out for her." She took Shadow's hand. "Can we just sit here for a while until the sun goes down."

Shadow nodded. "I don't see why not. It's not like any sharks are going to get us all the way up by the stairs."

Amy laughed. "But I'm guessing if they did you would fight them off, wouldn't you?"

Shadow also started to chuckle. "Yep. I would."

"I love you Shadow."

"I love you too."

Rouge stood on the top of the stairs, seething with jealousy. "I'm not letting her steal my baby from me." She growled to herself.


End file.
